Electronic devices often include displays. For example, a laptop computer may have a color display for displaying images for a user. Laptop computers may also have keyboard keys and other input-output devices.
During operation, the intensity and color of ambient lighting may change. If care is not taken, ambient light changes and changes in the operating settings of components in the laptop computer may cause the appearance of keyboard keys, displays, and other input-output devices to vary in ways that are not aesthetically appealing.